Wheelchairs are often provided with lateral thoracic pads to support the sides of occupants/patients seated in the wheelchairs. It is difficult, however, for a user to enter and exit the wheelchair when a pair of support pads is positioned to support the user's sides when seated. Accordingly, support pads preferably are able to swing out to allow patients to better clear the support pads when entering or exiting the wheelchair. This functionality is generally achieved by securing the support pad to a hinge mechanism. The hinge mechanism is generally secured to the seat back of the wheelchair using a suitable hardware assembly, and allows the pad to swing into position to support the patient, and out of the way to allow the patient to enter and exit the wheelchair.
Prior devices include hinges attached via brackets to the seat back of a wheelchair. Some devices, such as the one disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,082, have a hinge device attached to the back of a wheelchair by a bracket. Such hinges are considered “side opening” because they are placed at or near the sides of the wheelchair back. This is a disadvantage in the wheelchair industry, particularly when the back of the wheelchair needs to be adjusted to be placed between the push rods of the wheelchair, as is often the case when the wheelchair occupant needs to be moved. The side opening hinges block movement of the wheelchair back. Also, prior art hinges tend not to be sufficiently strong and durable to withstand the rigors of medical use. What is needed is a versatile hinge mechanism that is strong and compact.